


hideaway

by lyuyu



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i was feeling soft and this is the result, this is just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyuyu/pseuds/lyuyu
Summary: from here, you could count the freckles sprinkled across bobby's face if you wanted to, draw and connect them to be constellations. you never were too fond of astrology, but bobby sure does shine as bright as the stars themselves.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	hideaway

you both had been waiting for this. 

bobby doesn't waste time taking you all in when you're finally alone together, his eyes drifting eagerly up and down the length of your body. he has, if not even more than you, waited for the moment when it's just the two of you, and now that you're granted this precious privacy, he isn't afraid to let his hunger for you show. 

his wanting for you is no secret. those touches, sweet kisses and lingering looks he has been giving you have revealed it long before this.

for that reason alone, the hideaway is nothing short of a blessing – but now, when there is no other islanders to mind, and you're not distracted by the need to be subtle, he seems shy. and he isn't the only one; you recognize a similar nervousness within yourself too. under his adoring gaze, you suddenly feel somehow so _bare_.

this is where the magic happens. you already can feel the spell of this suite pulling you both under its effect: if the villa altered the sense of time, this place alters all else.

you're not quite sure what to make of your newfound privacy. bobby's eyes look for yours, and when they meet, he bites his lower lip and smiles.

"you’re gorgeous," he says, as if it's an unquestionable truth.

and maybe for him, it is.

he's hesitant to touch you, as if his hands haven't felt your skin so many times already, but those touches that came before this have been wildly different. they'd been lingering yet confident, and now, when he reaches for you, it's but a shy brush of his fingertips on your stomach. it makes your heart flutter.

"are you nervous?" you ask, to alleviate the obvious tension that has taken place between you and him. bobby lets out a quiet laugh.

"a bit, yeah," he confesses. he tilts his head slightly to the side as he keeps looking at you, something warm so imminent in his gaze. "it's a good sign though, innit? means something great is about to happen."

he plays it off with a cheeky wink that makes you chuckle. ever the joker, that boy, there is no other person who has ever made you laugh like he does. he takes your hand in his and gives it an affectionate squeeze, pulling you a little closer to him.

you bodies aren't touching yet, yet you can feel the warmth of his on your skin. he lets go of your hand and sneaks his arm loosely around your waist, eyes flickering to your lips. he doesn't lean in yet, even though he looks like he just might.

"are you teasing yourself?" you ask with a grin. "testing how long you can hold back before kissing me?"

"maybe," bobby murmurs. his mouth curves into a soft smile, "or maybe i just like looking at you."

"you big melt," you tease. he shrugs, unfazed by the comment. he looks at you thoughtfully.

"well, i do fancy you quite a bit, don't i?"

this you knew, of course, but hearing him say it out loud makes you blush. his arm tightens around you, and you lift your hand to gently touch his cheek. "i may fancy you quite a bit, too." 

those words seem to stir some sort of emotion within him; whereas the smile on him persists, his eyes grow hazy, darkened by some unspoken feeling. he leans his forehead against yours, his breath tickling your face, and though you have kissed him tons of times before, now, you suddenly feel butterflies fluttering in your stomach with him this close. 

from here, you could count the freckles sprinkled across bobby's face if you wanted to, draw and connect them to be constellations. you never were too fond of astrology, but bobby sure does shine as bright as the stars themselves.

you're still not sure if he really is teasing himself, or is it you he is keeping in suspension. his mouth hovers just above yours, so close you can almost taste him on your lips, and you battle the crushing urge to close those remaining inches between you. bobby's hands move to your waist, his thumbs gently caressing your skin.

his lips brush yours. you don't know how long your willpower could possibly still hold, but you won't beg—this innocent exchange alone has your blood rushing.

"you're a patient one," bobby's lips touch yours lightly on every word he speaks. you laugh breathily.

"i've been told that good things are worth the wait."

you always made him laugh with your comebacks, and this time is no exception. he sucks in a faint breath, and to your momentary not-really-disappointment, he moves to pepper small kisses across your face.

he kisses your forehead, your temples. he plants one on your cheek, the bridge of your nose, and then on the other cheek. one kiss he even gives you on your chin.

then, he resumes to your lips, still not touching, again just inches away. you let out a soft exhale, so impatient and needy of his mouth on yours, you don't think you can take another second of this sweet torture. you feel bobby's lashes tickle your cheekbones as he lets his eyes fall shut, and after what has felt like an eternity, it finally happens.

he kisses _you_.

the initiation, as always with bobby, is sweet and slow, and a little clumsy in a good way, before he gains more confidence. he doesn't want to mess anything up, least of all by rushing, so he takes his time, and you let him. after all, you're in no hurry either – you're happy kissing him just like this.

the sigh that escapes you gives him enough reassurance to deepen the kiss. it quickly becomes insistent and powerful, if not almost desperate, as though he's kissing you for the very first time and all of the feelings he's held inside for all this time are being poured into this one fleeting moment.

he cups your face in his hands, and yours go to hold his arms, fingertips pushing into his biceps. when you break apart for much needed air, you catch his lower lip between your teeth and give it a playful tug, mending the dull sting with your tongue right after. it makes bobby shiver, goosebumps rising on his skin.

when you open your eyes, you see him looking down at you with abashed adoration, like he can’t believe his luck—that look tells so clearly that he’s found everything he ever dared to dream of, in you.

you don’t have to tell him to kiss you again. he doesn't bear to stay away from your lips for long anyway.

and it's a good thing too, because you’d never want him to.


End file.
